Almost Broken
by tatannia
Summary: Spencer was almost broken from what Toby had done to her as A. Leaving the psych ward she got a new lease on life, and something to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Spencer Hastings was a fighter. She had been taught at an early age by both her parents to never give up. She hadn't in her past, and she wasn't about to now, no matter what life threw at her.

When she was finally released from her psych hold she breathed a sigh of relief. She hated that place, but it at given her perspective: A, and Mona had upped the ante, and it was time to fight fire with fire. She was going to bring them down.

_It won't bring Toby back though_. That's what her mind kept telling her. Toby was gone, and nothing was bringing him back.

She had hardened her resolve though since she went into the ward on the 72 hours hold. She had realized certain things - she had to stop playing the victim, and nobody knew the real her. Not even her friends. She thought Toby knew her, and even felt in a part of her heart he actually had know her. _Had_. It hurt to think of him in the past-tense. God she loved him.

Toby's betrayal had almost broken her. Almost. But having too much time on your hands could make a person think. All she really could do in that stupid psych ward was think. She came to a few decisions. This time she knew what she was doing, who she could trust, and who she was doing it for.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of her release Spencer was relieved. For starters, she had finally been able to take a shower. Almost three full days since the paramedics had found her catatonic in the woods, and she was starting to smell pretty fresh.

She was grateful to be out of that place. Mona's presence had thrown her off. Spencer knew she was trying to push her buttons. Spencer had stood strong though, and didn't let her know she had gotten to her.

The nice orderly whose identity Toby had stolen had given her a bit of insight, and a starting place on where to go to make sense off all of this. She was fairly certain that her Toby was the Toby he had know. That meant Toby's mother had once been a patient there. Maybe that explained everything. Maybe mental instability ran in the family. Maybe A was blackmailing him with the threat of revealing his mother's admission there. Maybe...

Melissa's arrival stopped her thought process. She couldn't dwell anymore on her thoughts. She tried to smile at her sister as she arrived in the lobby to take her home.

"Spencer". Melissa smiled shyly at her,as if afraid saying or doing the wrong thing would set her off. As if she even knew.

Doctor Sullivan greeted Melissa and went over the paperwork for her release, but Spencer was barely paying attention. She was too busy laying the groundwork in her mind for everything she had to do.

Melissa cleared her throat, causing Spencer to look up from lumpy yellow chair she had been sitting in. "Time to go home Spencer".

Spencer nodded, and stood up. Doctor Sullivan grasped her hand, and smiled. "You have my number Spencer. If you ever need anything, call me. You don't have to do this alone." Spencer nodded, pulled her hand away, and gave her a fleeting smile.

Melissa grasped her elbow and walked her out the the facility and to her car parked in front by the curb. Spencer's eyebrows raised. A 2013 Audi A6 was where they were headed.

"New car?" Spencer questioned.

Melissa gave Spencer a small smile. "Mom and Dad thought I deserved it after everything I went through."

"I'll bet they did" Spencer muttered under her breath. She opened the passenger door and sat down inside. She closed the door, buckled her seatbelt, and quietly leaned against the door.

Melissa's eyebrows furrowed but she ignored Spencer and got into the car. Shutting the door, she started the ignition and pulled away from the curb, heading for home.

"Mom and Dad should be home in a few days." Melissa attemepted to smile encouragingly at Spencer.

"Great." Spencer briefly glanced towards Melissa then turned her head back towards the window.

"Spencer. Talk to me. Let me help you." Melissa was pleading with her now. Maybe she thought it would help, but it was only succeeding in pissing Spencer off.

"You can't help me Melissa. Nobody can help me. If you really want to help me then leave me alone!" Spencer was shouting now.

Melissa shook her head. "I understand what you're going through Spencer. When I lost Ian..."

Spencer whipped her head towards her sister. How dare she compare the two situations!  
"Don't talk to me about that" she gritted through her teeth. "I don't want to hear anymore about how poor Melissa was the victim in all of this. You don't know a damn thing about what's going on so mind your own fucking business!"

Melissa's eyes widened in shock. She knew Spencer was having a difficult time, but she didn't expect this kind of reaction out of her.

Melissa took a quick breath before she spoke. "Spencer, maybe you should talke to Doctor Sullivan. You seems to have a lot of repressed anger going on right now."

Spencer's head suddenly jerked towards her sister. "Is that what you did, after Ian died? If memory serves correctly Melissa you didn't. You took off and had Mommy and Daddy fix your fuckups for you. Guess what perfect Melissa, I'm not asking anyone to fix my life for me so I'm asking, no, telling you to back the fuck off!" Spencer was barely controlling the anger she felt.

Melissa pursed her lips. "Keep it up Spence, and you will find yourself a permanent resident at Radley."

Spencer's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't EVER call me Spence again."

Melissa sucked in a breath. The rest of the drive home they rode in silence.


End file.
